Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Distorted Darkness
by SnowyStuff78
Summary: Eevee, a human girl, is traveling with her friend Grovyle. Grovyle is looking for adventure while Eevee is looking for a way back home to her original world. The current world she's in is a Dark World. Sequel to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon : Dimensional Change. Rated T for reasons. Cover not mine. - Being Revised/Rewritten -
1. Chapter 1 : Traveling

**Sequel to Pokemon Explorer's of Sky : Dimensional Change. **

**NOTE : Grovyle is a Treecko and Eevee is a human. Also, Eevee's bag is like in the pokemon games. They weigh like nothing yet can store anything. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Traveling**

* * *

It's been a week since Eevee and Grovyle have left Sinister Woods. They're now currently walking down a dungeon floor that was from a mountain.

Grovyle was being weary. He and Eevee were alone in the dungeon. He couldn't find a single pokemon in sight. It was as if they had all disappeared. He was on high alert.

The ten-year-old girl known as Eevee was slowly dragging her her feet right behind him, picking up every item she sees to put in her bag.

She didn't seem to care about the missing pokemon. Let alone notice.

She stopped walking and looked at Grovyle with a bored expression.

"Hey Treecko. Where are we going? Hey~ Are you listening to me? I won't stop talking until you reply, you know? Hey~ Listen to me~ Treecko~"

With this. The tiny Treecko stopped walking as well. A vein popped on his head as he turned around to look at her while making an angry expression at her.

"Stop calling me that! My name's Grovyle! Not _Treecko_!"

The girl only continued to be an annoyance to him. She didn't want to call him that. She liked to call him Treecko. She thought it was funny of how angry he got.

"I don't wanna. I already told you that's your new nickname. I'll never change it. _Never_. Now answer my question. Please~"

Eevee continued to pest Grovyle with the same question over and over again, waiting for him to snap and answer her.

When she saw it wasn't working, she went digging through her bag after making an evil glare at him.

She found what she wanted after looking for a few seconds. She pulled out a max repel that she found and smirked. She soon started spraying it around the area she was in.

Max repels were one of the many things stored in her bag. She didn't remember buying any of the items except two potions. Not to mention her daily necessities like clothes and food. She never thought too deeply into _why_ she had so many items in there. Or more like she didn't really care or take notice of the quantity of items in her bag.

She didn't know her mom put them in her bag before she left home. Her mom didn't want her to get hurt while traveling. She knew Eevee was sometimes a bit of an airhead. She couldn't help but worry at the thought of her getting hurt. That's why her mom came to the conclusion of _helping _her by buying lots of items she thought would come in handy when traveling. Things like max repels, berries, poffins, full restores, and many other things. She didn't buy just one too. She bought lots of the same thing with the money she stored up from her contesting days when she was young.

You could say Eevee had an overprotective mother.

The items were supposed to be used during Eevee's pokemon journey._ At least_, that was what supposed to happen. It never occurred to anyone that she would be sucked in by a portal and be sent to a Dark World only filled with pokemon and no humans. Let alone sunlight. Also, Eevee didn't know how to go back to her original world.

Anyway, Grovyle glanced at the yellow bottle in Eevee's hands. He has never seen it before. It, however, smelled really familiar.

"Eevee, where did you get that?"

Eevee stopped spraying the bottle around and cocked her head to the side while looking at Grovyle. "It was in my bag. Why?"

"It smells like this dungeon."

"Oh. That's because I've been spraying it around. It's supposed to scare away pokemon."

"What! Is that why there's no pokemon around? Is that why it smells so bad here?"

Eevee smiled. "Yeah! Although I don't smell anything. Guess it's just a pokemon problem."

Grovyle sighed. So that's why there wasn't any pokemon. Not to mention that gross smell in the air. He couldn't believe that it was all because of some measly yellow bottle.

"Can you please stop spraying that? It worsening my sense of smell. Also, I want to battle."

Eevee continued to spray the bottle around in the air. "No. Not unless you tell me where we're going."

"Fine. Just stop spraying around that stuff."

Eevee stopped spraying momentarily to look at Grovyle, expecting an answer.

"We're going to Foggy Forest. I heard there's a pokemon there that might know what to do about your predicament. Right now, we're at Craggy Coast. We still need to pass Mt. Horn. That's all. Understand?"

Eevee nodded her head.

"Good. Now let's finish up this floor before we take a small rest."

"Okay~"

Occasionally, some pokemon would come to attack the duo only to be defeated by Grovyle easily. Eevee wasn't sure if the pokemon were weak, or if Treecko was just too overpowered.

She kept this only to herself, though. She only had to mind her business and pick up any items that she found on the floor to store in her bag. Including the ones dropped by beat up pokemon. She felt sorry for taking their things. Not sorry enough to leave the items behind though.

After a few more floors, they finally passed through Craggy Coast.

Grovyle stopped walking after finding a small cave that had no trace of life in it.

"Let's set up camp here for tonight. We need to rest."

Eevee nodded. "Okay~"

Grovyle left to pick up some sticks from fallen trees while Eevee started to make small piles of leaves to sleep on for the night.

After she finished, she sorted out her bag because it seemed too messy inside. She sorted the bag by type. She liked to sort her bag this way the most. She thought it was the most useful.

Grovyle came a few minutes later and threw the sticks on the floor. Eevee glanced at the wood before pulling out a match from her bag and to set the wood on fire. She then pulled out two large red apples and set them by the fire so they can get roasted.

Eevee was watching the apples burn before opening her mouth to say something.

"Hey, Treecko."

Grovyle glared at her, but he let this time slide for now. He didn't want her to get mad and burn his share of the food. She was the only one who knew how to cook without burning anything by accident.

"What?"

"What's your level right now? You looked like you easily defeated those pokemon back in the dungeon."

"Hmph, it's level 15. Those pokemon only seemed weak because they were mostly water types."

Eevee got a stick and poked a hole through an apple so it would get lodged in. She then handed the stick to Grovyle before getting hers next with the exact same process.

"That's pretty good. You know, back in my world, I heard Treeckos evolve at level 16." Eevee then took a bite out of her roasted apple after slowly blowing on it..

Grovyle didn't miss hearing this information. "Is that true? Are you sure?"

"Mhm." Eevee nodded with apple crumbs on her face. "I heard it happens as soon as you level up."

Grovyle clenched his hands, or paws? He made a self note to level up in the next dungeon. He didn't want to stick being a Treecko forever. He will beat up every pokemon he sees.

Eevee and Grovyle stayed silent after that because they were eating.

After they finished, they laid down onto their own leaf cushion settled in the corner of the cave.

Eevee looked up into the blue cave that seemed to be glowing because of the fire..

"Hey Grovyle, how do you know when it's time to get up when it's dark all the time?"

Grovyle answered with his eyes closed. He was busy trying to sleep.

"I just know. Call it instinct."

"That's not an answer, but okay. Night."

"Night."

Eevee closed her eyes. She fell asleep looking at the dark sky. Tonight, it seemed to have brightened up more than usual. Even if it was just a little.

She knew it was just the campfire in the end, though.

* * *

**Hey guys. It's me, the author. I hope this story had an okay start. This is a sequel to the story I mentioned at the very top. Pokemon Explorer's of Sky : Dimensional Change. **

**If you haven't noticed. Eevee is a human traveling with her friend Grovyle. Grovyle is a Treecko. Eevee didn't turn into a pokemon. She also didn't go to the pokemon world full of sunlight. It's a world full of darkness.**

**Eevee was in the human world full of pokemon trainers. Now she's in the dark world with only pokemon. This is BEFORE she loses her memory and goes to the happy sunshine world. If I plan to go that far, at least.**

**I just wanted to clarify that.**

**That's all, bye~**


	2. Chapter 2 : Alone

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : Alone**

* * *

Eevee woke up. She got up to see...darkness. Again. She was half expecting the to see the sun, again. She tried to remind herself for the hundredth time that there's no sunlight here. Because she's in a Dark World.

Eevee stood up and stretched. She wasn't sleepy anymore, which means it's time to leave according to Grovyle's way of thinking. She looked beside her to not see Grovyle sleeping on his 'bed'. He probably went ahead of her. Again. He does this all the time.

"Gee, thanks for waking me up too." Eevee muttered under her breath.

Eevee picked up her bag and wrapped it around her shoulder. She was going to give Grovyle a piece of her mind when she finds him.

How can he forget she's not a pokemon? She's a human. That means she doesn't have any attacks like water gun or razor leaf. The best she has is kick and punch, if those even count as moves anyway.

There's a major problem too, Eevee feels like she's doing pokemon cruelty or something every time she attacks pokemon. That's the whole reason she let's Grovyle do all the fighting. She doesn't care if a pokemon attacks another pokemon.

Eevee took an apple from her bag and started munching on it. She hasn't had breakfast yet, or is it actually dinner? Who cares, she's hungry.

When Eevee finished, she moved a few blast seeds from her bag to her pockets located in her jacket. After that, she moved the normal repels to the top of her bag. If she finds Grovyle, he'll be mad at her for using repels again. She liked using repels though. She decided on not caring for his opinion.

Eevee walked out of the cave. According to Grovyle, it was a one-way path to . She started walking down the path without spraying any repels. She remembered how Grovyle said that pokemon don't tend to battle outside of dungeons. Only if you walk into their homes or something like that.

After an hour, Eevee finally found the dungeon entrance. Next to the dungeon, there was a statue of a pokemon. It seemed to made out of stone. She learned in the pokemon trainer school that the pokemon was a Kangaskhan. There was one by Craggy Coast too.

She remembered how Grovyle told her that when the darkness came, many pokemon turned to stone. It was as if time has stopped for them.

She wondered if that's what happened to all these Kangaskhan. Grovyle never actually told her anything about them. He didn't seem bothered by them too.

Eevee stared at the statue for a few moments before finally passing it. If Grovyle can deal with it, then so can she. Or at least she'll try.

The first few floors were fairly easy. There was almost no pokemon and the pokemon that were there were slow and badly hurt. She was able to outrun all of them. It was no doubt that Grovyle was the reason they were all this weak.

At some point, the pokemon got stronger. They had full or at least half their health. These were all really hard to outrun. Especially the flying ones. Why couldn't Grovyle hurt them more? She got mad at the thought of him not defeating them all.

Eevee was in trouble. She almost got caught by a pokemon. This wasn't good.

Eventually, Eevee decided to show no sympathy. She doesn't like hurting pokemon or anything of the sort, but she didn't want to die because of it. She wasn't planning on dying here. So when an Aerodactyl managed to corner her in one of the floors, she showed no sympathy nor regret when she took out a max repel and used it as pepper spray on it's face. After it started screaming in pain due to all it's pain in it's eyes, she pulled out the blast seeds from her pockets. She aimed straight at it's face. She was a good shot, so she didn't miss.

The Aerodactyl was really angry from all the damage it took from a Grovyle he thought he could defeat. It really pissed him off that he was nearly defeated. He managed to fly away at some point. He also found an Oran Berry on one of the floors he ran into. It restored all it's health.

He was planning on sleeping when he heard the pokemon talking about a human running around looking for the stairs to go to the next floor. The pokemon didn't believe humans existed, he did, however, think it was a good way to pass the time. He went looking for the so called 'human'. He didn't care if it was real or not. He just wanted to fight it. He hoped it was weak.

When he finally found it, he was a bit surprised to find an actual human. He heard humans were really weak. He liked to fight weak pokemon. He couldn't wait to beat it up.

The Aerodactyl was about to attack, but the human attacked first. It sprayed something in it's face. He didn't know what it was, he only felt an extreme pain in it's eyes. "AAAAAHHHH!" He backed up a bit.

The pokemon was really angry. How dare it attack him! Just when he was about to go and break off the thing's neck, he felt seeds hit his face. Once they made contact, they exploded. All the seeds took a large toll on him. He was now on low health. He could faint any second if he took another attack. How can humans be this strong? This is unbelievable!

The human started to talk to him while he was screaming in agony.

"I don't want to hurt you. Please let me go."

Like hell it does! It just attacked him! The Aerodactyl bellowed.

"Like I believe you! YOU just attacked me!" His voice echoed around the room.

"Only because you attacked me. I wouldn't have done it if you hadn't cornered me in the first place."

The Aerodactyl was pissed. This human was pissing it off. He wanted to defeat it and go on a rampage afterwards. He was going berserk.

"I'll KILL YOU!" Aerodactyl screeched.

"Fine, I'll do this the hard way then." The human sounded calm. The pokemon couldn't see very well, but he was still able to hear. He heard the human sigh and then something unzip.

"If you won't let me pass, then I'll defeat you. Don't worry though, Treecko told me pokemon he defeats don't die. He says they just teleport to a different floor."

The Aerodactyl then felt a stab in it's chest. No way, is it using Silver Spikes!

Aerodactyl lost all it's health. He fainted with a burning sensation in it's face and a stinging pain in it's chest.

Eevee looked at the Aerodactyl as it disappeared. "I wanted to use sticks, but I couldn't find any on this floor. Sorry."

Eevee noticed that she was being stared at. She raised her head.

All the pokemon in the room were staring at her. Eyes wide with disbelief and jaws open in awe.

"What? Want me to fight you too?"

Eevee got ready to pull out more items to use.

"EEEEKKkk!"

All the pokemon in the room fled.

Eevee cocked her head to the side while looking confused. A question mark popped out next to her.

"I guess they didn't want to fight?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

Eevee went to the next room and found the stairs.

All the pokemon in the previous floor spread the news that Aerodactyl was defeated by a human. Aerodactyl was the boss of the dungeon. Everyone was scared of him. They were shocked to see him get defeated by a 'weak' human.

Eevee didn't know that what she did will have a big impact for the rest of her stay in the Dark World.

Actually, she probably wouldn't even notice the difference.

* * *

**Hi! It's me, the author. I hope this chapter was okay. I wanted to make Eevee kinda seem like she doesn't want to fight, but will if she must. She's human after all! The pokemon trainer school didn't tell her to beat up pokemon! Well, in a way they did. BUT, it was pokemon vs. pokemon. Not human vs. pokemon. **

**Next chapter I'll try to put in Grovyle. I hope you remember he's actually a TREECKO.**

**Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3 : Evolution

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon~**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Evolutions**

* * *

"Finally!"

Grovyle leveled up and started to glow. The light was faint, but it kept getting brighter and brighter. A few seconds later it shattered in a million pieces, revealing a tall and sly looking Grovyle where a tiny Treecko used to be.

Grovyle evolved.

Grovyle smirked. Eevee was right, Treckos do evolve at level 16. How she knew that, he didn't know. Or care. He was just happy to longer be a Treecko. He remembered all the times pokemon questioned him about his name. A tick mark popped at his head. He got angry at just the thought.

"N-No way!"

"H-He evolved!"

Grovyle looked around the room to see a load of pokemon surrounding him. He then remembered he was in the middle of a fight. He completely forgot.

The pokemon were a bit shocked. How can he evolve now at all times? They were just losing when they finally called in reinforcements. They thought they were going to win, but then he attacked an Ariados and it fainted. After that, he leveled up and evolved.

That changed everything.

When a pokemon evolves, it automatically gets restored to full health and all their stats get raised. And not just a bit. A lot. They get raised a lot.

The pokemon paled a bit. They knew about evolved pokemon. Usually it's not a big deal because they can evolve too, but this one was uncommonly strong. Stronger than most pokemon in the dungeon. He was strong enough when he was just a Treecko! He didn't have to evolve!

Grovyle wanted to test out how much strength he had now. He looked at the pokemon. The pokemon looked back. Then they stepped away from him and closer to the exit. They didn't like the look on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?" Grovyle sneered,"Didn't _you _attack _me_?" Grovyle than walked a bit to the tensed up pokemon.

A Beautifly slowly turned around. "W-we changed our mind?" It managed to squeak out in a low voice. It sounded more of a question than an answer.

Grovyle smiled. It wasn't very comforting. It actually made them feel worse.

"I understand, however, I want to fight. Now."

The horde of pokemon gulped. They didn't like this.

Just then, an Ariados came out of the exit. "Hey guys, I brought the boss! He 's coming out!"

All the pokemon felt relieved. And then they tensed up again. The dungeon boss was coming. They didn't like him. No, they were afraid of him.

An oversized Aerodactyl popped out of the exit. "So where is this _tough_ pokemon you guys wouldn't shut up about?" He looked around and spotted a Grovyle looking at him. "Is it this guy? Didn't you say it was a Treecko?" He seemed angry. He didn't like getting the wrong information.

A pokemon in the group spoke up, slightly stuttering. "H-he e-evolved j-just now."

Aerodactyl looked at the horde. He didn't know who it was, but he didn't like the news he just received.

Grovyle looked at the Aerodactyl. "Pff, I guess you'll do, I'll just battle you and get this over with."

Aerodactyl eyed Grovyle. He didn't like his tone. He felt offended. Did he know who he spoke to? He was the dungeon boss.

Out of nowhere, Grovyle attacked. He used Quick Attack from a distance and then Absorb. The Aerodactyl flinched. He didn't know the battle already started. Grovyle then used his knew move, Fury Cutter. It took out a lot of Aerodactyl's health.

"Che, you're pretty weak. How are you the dungeon boss?"

Aerodactyl knew he was losing. He tried to fight, but the stupid pokemon was too fast. He felt his anger rise.

"Stop moving!"

Grovyle looked unamused. The boss pokemon was weak. It was just really huge. "Who would be dumb enough to do that? Like hell I will."

The pokemon then used Absorb again to retrieve some health the pokemon actually managed to take.

The pokemon that were watching jaw dropped. Aerodactyl, the dungeon boss, was obviously losing. Badly. Aerodactyl knew that too. He already planned his escape. He didn't plan on dying(fainting) here. He was going to escape, even if it was humiliating.

Grovyle closed in to do his attack when Aerodactyl threw a blast seed at Grovyle. "Dammit!" Grovyle couldn't believe he fell for that.

Aerodactyl then ran. Unknown to him that he will later faint by the hands of a ten-year-old girl.

By the time Grovyle put out the mini fire in his leaves, he was already long gone. He fled. Leaving all his minions behind. Who were still gaping at the scene.

Grovyle sighed and then went to attack the gaping pokemon. Making each of them faint one after another.

When the realization of what was happening hit some of the pokemon, they were already goners. They would already at low health and getting hurt by a final attack.

It was truly a massacre.

When Grovyle finished, he found the stairs.

Grovyle fought whatever pokemon he spotted and then climbed the stairs. He continued this action until he got to the final floor. He was about to go and climb it until he remembered about Eevee. He left her alone to go on ahead again. She was going to kill him if he went any farther than he already has. Hell, she might already have something planned.

Grovyle sat down by the stairs. He'll just wait here until then. She shouldn't take that long, right?

To break the time, he'll just battle whatever lowly pokemon that decided to go into the room. He'll be sure to defeat it.

He didn't plan on evolving again, but he did plan on leveling up. What's a better way than beating up pokemon until they faint?

* * *

Eevee was confused. All the pokemon that tried to attack her now run away from her. They would even yell out weird things like "It's her! The human! RUN AWAY!" or "Wh-why is SHE here!? A-ahhh! Don't kill me! Please!"

Eevee was confused. Where they talking about her? She _was_ the only human here, but she didn't do anything wrong. At least not that she knows of (she defeated the dungeon boss).

Eevee wanted to know why everyone was running around, but she didn't have the time. Grovyle easily gets impatient. She doesn't want him to leave her. _Again_. She started feeling irritated when she thought of all the times in ONE week that he has went on ahead of her.

She then decided something.

To empty her anger, she was going to use a max repel on his face. It was the only way.

Or maybe that's too much... she'll use normal repel instead.

With her newfound goal, Eevee continued her search for Grovyle from floor to floor. Completely ignoring all the pokemon that screech at just the sight of her.

Eevee eventually managed to get to the final floor. She was looking for the exit when she spotted a tall green pokemon fighting a Venomoth. It was about one or two inches shorter than her. It looked sly and evil. It was fighting in what looked like a one-sided battle. And he was the one winning.

He constantly kept glaring at the poor pokemon in the room. Scaring it by the tons. The green pokemon jumped into the air and used a move she thought was Absorb. The Venomoth screeched in pain before finally fainting.

The pokemon finished his 'battle'. He looked around the room. "What? No one else wants to fight? Che, pathetic." He then sat down by the stairs to the floor.

Eevee looked at the pokemon. He was guarding the stairs. How was she going to get through?

Eevee thought for a few minutes.

Her train of thought broke when the green pokemon started to speak.

"Che, why is she taking so long! She should've been here awhile ago!

Eevee looked at him again, this time more thoroughly. Now that she looks at him, he looks kinda familiar.

This pokemon seemed to have a horrible attitude at things, make people easily hate him, and be able to get easily impatient. He also looked like he easily got angry at everything. He even acted like he really likes to fight too.

He was just like Treecko.

Eevee walked into the floor. Grovyle turned his head to look at who was his next victim. After seeing it was Eevee, he sighed. He can't do anymore massacr-battles anymore. Although he also didn't want to keep waiting for her.

Eevee walked towards Grovyle and stopped in her tracks when she was in front of him.

"Excuse me, have you seen a small pokemon called Treecko? He's kinda like you. He's green, evil looking, and easily hatable. Oh, and his name's Treecko. Have you seen him?"

Grovyle looked at her. Did she just say all that to his face?

A tick mark appeared on his face. He seems to get one whenever Eevee talks to him about something.

"What do you mean? I was never any of those things! And my names Grovyle!"

Eevee looked at him, dazed. A few minutes pass.

"..."

Then, it hit her.

"Oh! You're Treecko! You Evolved!"

Grovyle hit her upside the head. "It takes you that long to notice?! And my name's Grovyle!"

"Owww~ Don't hit me!" Eevee pouted.

Grovyle looked at her. He sighed.

"Let's leave already."

"Fine~ Hey Treecko, you should've fainted more pokemon! I ended up fighting this _huge _pokemon! He was really weak though…"

Grovyle turned around. "Really? I found almost no pokemon. Guess they all went to the lower floors."

Eevee hummed,"Maybe because you kept beating them up like that Venomoth just now. Also your face is really scary now~"

"It's not that bad! And I only fought them because they got in my way...Anyway,who did you battle? Did you say they were weak?"

"Mmm, He was able to fly and stuff. He was huge and kept making threats like 'I'll kill you!' all the time. He was weak though. I was scared when he cornered me, but I managed to defeat him!"

Eevee looked proud of herself.

"Really? Which pokemon was it? I might've seen it."

Eevee pointed to the hallway that connected the room,"Like that!"

Standing in the hallway was an Aerodactyl. He was the one that nearly died(fainted) from Grovyle and actually fainted from Eevee.

Aerodactyl sweat dropped. He teleported to the highest floor. He planned on going to one of the lower floors and take a rest. He didn't, however, plan on seeing his two worst nightmares.

Life really hates him. His face still really burned from the Max Repel.

Grovyle smirked,"So it's _you_."

Eevee looked at Grovyle and then Aerodactyl. "Do you know him?"

"Yes, yes I do...Eevee can you wait here a bit? I'll be back really fast."

Eevee looked confused, but agreed anyway. "Okay~"

Grovyle then walked closer to Aerodactyl who slowly flew back. He didn't want to faint twice in one day. That'll only bring him shame.

Grovyle's smile grew and his face shadowed. "You know, I still haven't forgiven you for throwing that Blast Seed at me. You could call this revenge."

Eevee heard some screaming and then evil laughter. A few minutes later and Grovyle came back.

"What happened to the other pokemon?"

"Nothing. He just left. Let's leave this place."

"Fine~"

Eevee and Grovyle climbed the stairs and exited the dungeon. When they walked out the first thing they saw was an open clearing.

It was a little darker than usual. There seemed to be fog surrounding the area. The fog wasn't whit like how it should be, it was a faint black instead. It made the whole area look mysterious and dark yet somehow breathtaking.

Eevee warmly smiled. "I like this place." She then went and walked around the whole clearing. Looking at anything that caught her interest.

"I guess", Grovyle looked around,"This place seems safe. Let's set up camp here."

"Agreed."

Eevee walked to Grovyle to hand him his share of food and continued to explore the clearing.

"Eevee, if you're going to look around, look for a bright red stone."

Eevee turned around in a spinning motion.

"Like this?"

"No, not like tha-", Grovyle looked at the small red stone in Eevee's hands. It was lighting up every now and then. It looked like it emitting heat.

"Actually, yes. It looks just like that."

Eevee smiled and ran up to him. She put her hand in the air as if expecting a high-five.

Grovyle looked at her hand before slowly raising his arm. Eevee slapped his hand and smiled. He usually never agreed to do things like this.

"Here, you can have it~" Eevee pulled out her hand to give over the small redstone.

Grovyle just shook his head. "No, keep it safe in your bag. I might drop it."

Eevee nodded and carefully placed it in the bag.

After that, Eevee and Grovyle set up camp. They made a campfire and ate their food carefully. Then they swept up a bunch of leaves together to form two separate bed.

Eevee was about to nod off when she remembered something.

"Hey Grovyle."

Grovyle slowly opened his eyes. "What?"

Eevee got up from her bed and pointed a small green bottle to his face.

"Next time, don't leave me behind." Eevee shook the bottle and then started spraying it in Grovyle's face.

"AAHHH!" Grovyle jumped off the bed and started screaming.

"Don't worry, it's a normal repel." Eevee yawned and went back to bed.

She placed a water bottle by Grovyle's bed so he can use it to wash his face when he calms down a bit. She remembered to lock her bag too. She didn't want anything stolen or thrown away when she wakes up.

Eevee happily went to sleep, ignoring the screaming in the background.

* * *

**Hi! It's me, the author. I hope this chapter was okay. Sorry it was kinda long. I'll try to put in all of Foggy Forest in one chapter. I don't know if I'll make it long or not though. Hope you were okay with bringing up Aerodactyl again. **

**I changed the title to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon instead of Pokemon Explorer's of Sky. Sorry, I came up with a few ideas and I needed to change the title because of that.**

**That's all. Bye~**


	4. Chapter 4 : A Few Arguments

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokemon~**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : A Few Arguments...**

* * *

Eevee woke up to find Grovyle slowly walking away towards the dungeon entrance, as if trying not to wake anybody up. His figure was slowly fading away as it mixed in with the dark hazy mist.

Eevee stood up from her makeshift bed with a frown. She knew what he was going to do and she didn't like it. She even warned him about it last night. "Where are _you_ going? I thought I said to stop leaving me behind!"

Grovyle flinched and slowly turned around. "I wanted to leave and you were asleep. I didn't want to exactly wake you up and get a stupid bottle pointed at my face again." Grovyle glared.

"Hmph! It wouldn't have happened if you just stopped ditching me all the time y'know! That's all you've been doing ever since we met!"

"It's not my fault you're so slow! And I've only known you for like a week and a half at best! It couldn't have happened that many times..." Grovyle grumbled.

Eevee looked at Grovyle with a glare worse than his. "Yes! Yes it has happened that many times! You went ahead of me in Sinister Woods, the trail to the next dungeon, then inside the dungeon, then again went we took a rest inside it when I found you, and then when we exited it, then you did it again in Craggy Coas-"

"I get it! So I did do it a bunch of times! Who cares! It doesn't mean you can spray stuff iin my face because of it!"

Eevee lowered her head and started to mutter something in a low whisper. "If you keep leaving me behind, I will use a max repel instead of a normal one...And I won't leave behind a water bottle for you to use too…"

Grovyle, unfortunately, heard the threat. He had a hard time rubbing off the burning in his eyes. And the water bottle helped if only a little. He wouldn't want to know what it would feel like to have an even worse burning sensation in his face.

"Fine, I'll try to stop...Try to wake up earlier though. You seriously take way too long…"

Eevee brightened up a bit, but she made a smug smile. It pissed off Grovyle for some reason. He felt defeated.

"Good~"

Eevee yawned before going to her bag to grab an apple, making Grovyle sigh and sit on the floor to wait for her. He wanted to leave _now _though. He didn't want to sit down and wait longer.

Eevee bit the apple,"So, why do you want to leave so fast? I think we have plenty of time."

Grovyle felt more irritated by the minute. She was being too easy-going.

"That's because we are in a hurry. Xatu told me tha-" Grovyle cut himself off. He said too much.

Eevee looked confused. " Who's Xatu? And what do you mean we don't have enough time?"

Grovyle sighed. He really did say too much. "Nothing. We're just limited in time."

"That's weird since time _technically _stopped."

Grovyle inwardly groaned. "Can we just go? I'm being serious here. We really don't have the time."

Grovyle stood up and looked like he was about to leave her behind.

Eevee finished her apple while staring at him skeptically. "Sure, but aren't you hungry? I haven't seen you eat yet."

"No, I'm not. I ate some berries earlier." He then pointed to a tree behind her as proof.

Eevee turned to look at the tree and paled a bit. Those berries were extremely bitter.

Well then again, Grovyle did say he likes those type of berries the most…

Eevee stood up with her bag around her shoulder. She put on her jacket earlier and didn't feel like fixing her bed hair. She was prepared to leave.

"Can we leave now?"

Eevee nodded. "Sure."

"Finally!" Grovyle started to walk away towards the dungeon again. Quickly. He got completely submerged in the hazy mist in a matter of seconds.

"H-hey! Don't leave me again! Treecko! Did you even listen to me!" Eevee pulled out a repel. She won't be happy if he went ahead again. She's getting tired of this.

Eevee chased after Grovyle when she spotted a black pokemon laying in the floor in the middle of the clearing. She stopped her chase and walked up to it. She remembered that the pokemon was called a Murkrow. What was it doing here?

"Hey are you okay?" She sounded honestly worried. The pokemon seemed to be shivering. Maybe it was hurt.

"...Shiny…"

Eevee looked at the the bird confusingly. Did it just say shiny?

It was eyeing her bottle. She'll admit the can was glittering a bit. It wasn't shiny though.

The bird got closer to her hand. "...Shiny…Gimme..."

Eevee shook her head slowly and backed away. "No, that's mine."

She then proceeded to put it in her bag. The pokemon looked heartbroken by the action and then quickly stopped her by using tackle.

"Gimme!"

"Ahhhh!"

Eevee fell down. She grabbed her side in slight pain.

Eevee didn't like this. She didn't want to hurt the pokemon. Even if it was crazy.

She'd rather have Grovyle fight it…

"AH! The bottle!"

The bottle slipped from her hand and fell across the floor. Stopping right beside the Murkrow.

Eevee reached for it to only make the Murkrow angry. He didn't seem intent on letting her reach the bottle. He used haze, spreading the hazy mist around the area. It even covered the small area between the two life forms.

So this pokemon was making all this murky mist.

He then proceeded a loud squawk which echoed around the area. Minutes later, two more Murkrows appeared. The first Murkrow started to complain to the other two about a shiny bottle and how a pokemon won't give it over. He got it in the end though.

"What type of pokemon?"

"I don't know I've never seen it before"

"Really?"

The first Murkrow nodded.

Eevee was listening to all of this and tried to grab the Murkrow while it was speaking. She couldn't see it, but she could hear it. Only she failed because the pokemon wasn't in it's original spot. It moved. _Great_. She couldn't find the bottle either. Was it flying or something?

That bottle was full. She didn't want the pokemon to get hurt while playing with it or something. They might end up just like Grovyle...that time it was intentional though.

Eevee continued to listen into the pokemon's conversation. She tried to locate them but she only continued to fail. Also, it was getting harder to see. Were they using haze?

Eevee then heard one of them yell.

"Hey! What pokemon are you!"

Eevee was startled at the sudden question. "I-I'm human!"

The Murkrows looked at each other while in the air. "What's a human?" One looked at him,"I don't know." The third, however, knew. "Humans are extinct. They don't exist."

"Then why'd it say it was one of those?" One asked.

It shrugged. "I don't know."

The Murkrows flew down to get a better view of the 'human'.

Eevee looked at the flying figures coming down. One of them held a silver bottle on it's back. It looks like it peeled off the wrapper.

"Ehh, I've never seen a pokemon like that. Maybe it is human."

"I know right?"

"Told you so~"

Eevee stared at the three pokemon while they were blabbing to each other. Now was her chance to take the bottle.

She slowly walked by them and skillfully took it without getting noticed. She put it inside her bag and took out another repel. This one was empty(The one used on Grovyle). She quietly peeled off the wrapper and tossed the now silver bottle onto the Murkrow.

The Murkrow noticed the bottle land on it's back but ignored it and continued it's conversation with it's allies.

"-should we tell boss?"

The mood got tense. The other two pokemon stared at him as if he was crazy.

"Tell him what?" One asked slowly.

"Hey, if this is really a human then he might want to know. Especially if they're supposedly extinct."

"True, we are supposed to be the scouting squad."

The pokemon seemed to not want to go see their boss though. It looked like the last thing they wanted to do at best.

One flapped it's wings as if preparing for flight. "We have too, or else he'll probably kill us!"

That last part seemed exaggerated to Eevee. It didn't look made up to the other two pokemon though.

The other pokemon flapped their wings also.

"Yeah...I guess we do have to tell him…"

"Yeah…"

The trio flew up and went away, dropping the silver bottle in the process. Eevee picked it up and wondered what that was about. She then remembered about Grovyle.

"Ah!"

Eevee equipped her ordinary repel continued her chase. Putting the bird conversation into the back of her head.

* * *

Grovyle was waiting by the entrance. He remembered at the last minute the threat Eevee made about leaving her behind. He quickly exited the dungeon and went back once he remembered that.

He couldn't believe how bad the mist got though. It was hard just to see what was just in front of him.

As soon as he thought that, he found Eevee coming by to face him. She was covered in smog. He also saw the green bottle in her hand and was relieved with his choice of returning. Those bottles are like a box of stingers on your eyes once used. He didn't want it anywhere near his face.

"Oh, you actually waited." She sounded a bit sarcastic and disappointed at the same time.

"What? Did you want to shoot that in my face?"

Eevee nodded. "Kind of. Especially after what just happened."

Grovyle was irked by that first part. "What do you mean? What just happened?"

"Nothing~" Eevee slid the bottle into her bag before following Grovyle inside the dungeon.

Grovyle looked annoyed. "Tell me. This might be important."

Eevee didn't buy it. "Nope. Especially if you won't tell me what you're hiding."

Grovyle grumbled about how he won't tell and walked into the dungeon. Eevee was walking behind them.

"By the way, what's the name of this place?"

"This place is called Foggy Forest."

Eevee looked behind her while recalling the earlier events.

'Foggy Forest, huh. I'll definitely remember that.'

Eevee slowly turned back to see Grovyle speeding up his pace.

"Treecko! Stop trying to ditch me!"

Eevee ran towards Grovyle's direction. Trying not to shoot him with her Silver Spikes so he could slow down. She didn't like fighting, but Grovyle's an exception.

He's just that annoying.

* * *

**Hi guys! It's me, the author! I hope this chapter was okay. Do you guys know who the boss is? It's not Dialga. I'll try to put Foggy Forest and the Groudon's Heart in the next chapter. I also hope you know who Xatu is. He'll play an important part later on.**

**That all I have. Bye~**


End file.
